heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das-geheimarchiv-im-warschauer-ghetto
Film über das Ringelblum-Archiv Gesendet bei arte.tv *Das Geheimarchiv im Warschauer Ghetto. Regie : Roberta Grossman, Land : USA; 2018, Original-Titel The Dead Sea Scrolls, 2015; Herkunft: NDR, 87 Min. Erste Sendung in Deutschland: 15. Januar 2019 bei arte.tv (ab 20:15 Uhr). Judy Maltz: = Revealing 'The Dead Sea Scrolls' of the Warsaw Ghetto = : Roberta Grossman’s upcoming documentary sheds light on a secret society's nonviolent resistance to the Nazis, via diaries and archival materials that its members wrote, collected and later buried underground in the ghetto. : Artikel vom 27. Jan. 2015 in: Haaretz Ankündigung des Senders: ARTE erzählt die überwältigende Geschichte des jungen couragierten Historikers Emanuel Ringelblum, der im Warschauer Ghetto ein Untergrundarchiv initiierte und leitete, in dem Tagebücher und Fotos, NS-Verordnungen und jiddische Poesie gesammelt und vergraben wurden, um der Nachwelt ein authentisches Zeugnis zu geben – vom Leben im Ghetto und den Verbrechen der NS-Besatzer. „Wer schreibt unsere Geschichte? Wie können wir sicherstellen, dass unsere Erlebnisse, unsere Traditionen, unser Leid durch unsere eigenen Zeugnisse und nicht nur aus der menschenverachtenden Perspektive der Nazis überliefert werden?“ Getrieben von diesen Fragen und Motiven haben der junge couragierte Historiker Emanuel Ringelblum und seine rund 60 Mitstreiter während des Zweiten Weltkriegs über Jahre hinweg ein Geheimarchiv im Warschauer Ghetto betrieben und gefüllt. Unter dem Tarnnamen „Oneg Shabbat“ („Freude am Sabbat“) sammelten und vergruben die Mitglieder der geheimen Vereinigung Fotos, Tagebücher, NS-Verordnungen und jiddische Poesie, um der Nachwelt ein authentisches Zeugnis vom Leben im Ghetto und den Verbrechen der NS-Besatzer zu geben. Nur drei von Ringelblums Mitstreitern überlebten den Holocaust, darunter Rachel Auerbach, aus deren Perspektive die Dokumentation erzählt wird. Dank ihrer Hilfe und Beharrlichkeit konnte nach Ende des Krieges in mehreren Suchaktionen ein Großteil der Archivalien aus den Trümmern geborgen werden. Seit 1999 ist das Ghettoarchiv Weltdokumentenerbe der UNESCO. Der Film von Roberta Grossman schildert die Entstehungsgeschichte des Untergrundarchivs, über die Räumung des Ghettos bis zum Auffinden der vergrabenen Dokumente nach dem Krieg. Mit aufwendigen Spielszenen, zeithistorischen Aufnahmen, renommierten internationalen Experten und vielfältigen Auszügen aus den überlieferten Tagebüchern werden das alltägliche Leiden im Ghetto, der Hunger, die Verzweiflung und die leidenschaftliche gemeinsame Arbeit an einer eigenen, jüdischen Überlieferung veranschaulicht. Wichtige Daten Einschließung On January 19, 1942, an escaped inmate from the Chelmno extermination camp, Jacob Grojanowski, reached the Warsaw Ghetto, where he gave detailed information about the camp to the Oneg Shabbat group. His report, which became known as the Grojanowski Report, Große Deportation 12. August 1942 Beginn des Aufstands * 19. April 1943 die Jüdische Kampforganisation (poln. Żydowska Organizacja Bojowa oder ŻOB bzw. ZOB) beginnt den mehrere Wochen dauernden Aufstand im Getto. Der Aufstand wurde bis zum 8. Mai in der Aktion Reinhardt von der SS unter Jürgen Stroop blutig niedergeschlagen. Hinrichtung von Emanuel Ringelblum Das Kriegsende 1945 haben drei Mitglieder der etwa 60 Beteiligten an den Archivarbeiten überlebt. Fund des ersten Teils des Archivs: 1946, nach der gezielten Suche Fund des zweiten Teils des Archivs: 1950 bei Bauarbeiten Noch nicht gefunden wurde der dritte Teil des Archivs: ……… * Der Aufstand im von den Nazis errichteten Jüdischen Wohnbezirk in Warschau (April — Mai/Juni 1943) Kategorie:Nazi-Lager - Jüdische Wohnbezirk in Warschau